Amorette J. Cupid/Relationships
Relationships Family Parents Amorette loves her mother and vice-versa. Psyche favors her over her siblings, including Hedone, mainly because she has most of her powers. She does support her daughter in anything Amorette does, even if they are considered dangerous. Psyche taught her about the mortal mind and soul and Amorette took it to heart. Eros, on the other hand, doesn't really mind with Amorette having her mother's powers. He knows she's both his and Psyche's and that's alright by him. Like most of his children, Eros did teach Amorette archery and she mastered it like her siblings and taught her to control her invisibility. He didn't however teach her anything about love and the heart, other than that love comes in any form, which she took to heart. Grandparents Ares and Aphrodite treat their granddaughter as if she was their own. Since their only daughter Harmonia was grown up and married, Amorette seems to remind them of her when Harmonia was younger. Ares was the more protective of the grandparents as he usually is with his children and taught her basic self-defense. Overtime, basic self-defense became private one-on-one spars behind Eros’s back. When she revealed that she enjoyed dragon riding and care & even has a dragon as pet, Ares blamed no one but himself for Amorette's interest in this. When Amorette explained that it wasn't his fault, he felt a great deal of guilt lifted off his shoulders. Despite being her daughter-in-law‘s child, Aphrodite still loved her, especially the beauty she believed came from her rather than Psyche. Aphrodite often offer to babysit when she was younger and sets up play dates with Amorette and her daughters to see if they got along. Aphrodite was the one who introduced a young Amorette to the world of fashion and is very proud of how her influenced Amorette for years to come. Aunt & Uncles Aunt Harmonia is the absolute bestest!!! She is super down-to-earth and has a big heart that rivals Amorette herself. Harmonia considers Amorette as a baby sister. Like Hedone, Harmonia enjoys taking Amorette off of Olympus and watch the mortals, but her biggest impact on Amorette was her heart. The purity it had hit her like a truck. Seeing her only aunt/"sister" being fond and kind to the mortals that worships her family as well as the gods themselves made her see the good/bright side in almost anything. Uncles Demios and Phobos are pretty cool. They had a tendacy of scaring the life out of their niece when she was little, due to being the gods of fear and terror. But after a lot (and I mean, a lot) of unannounced visits, she warmed up to them. Her and Uncle Anteros have a somewhat strained relationship, mainly thanks to his and Eros' hatred with each other. It's almost like what happen with Aphrodite and Psyche. Almost. Amorette once tried to impress Anteros with her two sets of wings, and it worked. Anteros much prefers to see Amorette with her mother's butterfly wings rather than her father's avain wings, but he'll constantly tell her that both of her wings are beautiful and blames her father for acting like this towards her. Whenever Eros comes to pick Amorette up, the twin brothers would have an argument about anything (sometimes in front of baby Amorette, which results in a crying Amorette all the times). Hedone Hedone is easily Amorette's favorite eldest sibling. She blindly followed her everywhere she went, including the mortal realm, where she saw what Hedone does firsthand. While she did love it, she didn't love it enough to want to follow in her footsteps. Hedone loves her little sister as much as she does in return. She even gave her a Pomeranian puppy that she made immortal as a going-away present before she left to go to Ever After High. Storge L. Cupid TBA Synnove Z. Cupid The two half-sisters don't talk to each other due to Synnove's family and trust issues. Hedone told Amorette about her through a letter and said that she most likely wouldn't even bother looking at her. She knows that most of her half-siblings don't even talk to their father like Amorette has been for all of her life. Amorette being Amorette decided to respect Synnove's silent request and not talk or acknowledge her in any way. Friends Vega Somer The two of them have a few things in common like sparring. Sure she isn't has athletic as Vega, but she's close. Vega also gave her the nickname 'Retta'. OPEN Romance Ebonee Chons TBA 'Pets' Her first pet was a gift from Hedone: a teddy bear Pomeranian puppy named Nessy she made immortal. Nessy had bright golden fur, brown puppy dog eyes, nubby feet and a matching nubby tail. Nessy is a tiny ball of energy. He runs really fast (for a dog with nubby feet) and more than often runs into someone. But he'll get back up again like nothing happened. Nessy is very young and very attached to Amorette, often rubbing his head against Amorette's hand as a way to ask for affection. He's oddly quiet, only barking when he needs food, water, or just to attract his owner. In the morning, Nessy wakes up everyone in the dorm with his barking. Nessa is semi-scared of heights, tucking him furry head underneath Amorette's arms if she's with him. Mariposa is a dragon Amorette found in the woods one day after school. She has an overall soft and tri-colored complexion with shining blush pink scales, medium-sized blush-pink and rose-pink gradient wings and feet, soft ocean blue eyes. Mariposa also has a tuft of taffy-pink hair on the back of her head. She's decorated with a platinum breastplate with a pink jewel that's forged in the shape of a butterfly. Mariposa is a sweet and affectionate dragon. Like Nessy, Mariposa craves for Amorette's attention and is willing to fight Nessy for Amorette's attention. Outside of that, Mariposa loves Nessy like he's the brother she never had. She's very protective of Amorette as she is the only human who ever cared about her. She can also change from a grownup dragon to a baby dragon. During Animal Calling, Amorette attracted the attention and pleasure of an ewe lamb she named Coeur. Coeur has pure white fleece that's softer than a down pillow. Amorette sometimes uses Coeur's old fleece in various ways: stuffing for her pillow, new winter coats, etc. Most of the time, Coeur doesn't really leave Amorette's dorm and will often be seen sleeping in her bed (made from her shedded fleece). She will forever remain a ewe lamb. Romance Jaiden Wocky Jaiden is her boyfriend and she loves him forever after. Sure, he's the sadistic son of the most dangerous monster in Wonderland as well as his sister, but he's not like that to her. Somehow, he knows how to make her flusters. They met on their first day of school during their Freedom Year and sparks flew fast. Jaiden always cared for her and was protective over her. But they didn't get together until C.A. brought back True Hearts Day. Category:Subpages Category:Property of RoseSummers1